


The Fox and the Angel

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Chris Evans, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Thanks to the beautiful people of tumblr, specifically stuckys-baby, for providing me with an image I didn’t know I needed— silver fox Evans. I haven’t known peace since.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader of Color
Kudos: 32





	The Fox and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beautiful people of tumblr, specifically stuckys-baby, for providing me with an image I didn’t know I needed— silver fox Evans. I haven’t known peace since.

Saint Venus, home to the wealthiest and snootiest of people in Upstate New York. I never thought I would set foot in a building like this yet here I am with my own door key to one of the most expensive penthouse apartments on the top floor. Although technically the apartment isn’t mine but my boyfriend’s. His long career as a high paying, hot shot attorney has offered him only the best things in life luckily and somehow I get to share in it with him.   
I unlock the heavy mahogany door and push it open to walk inside immediately greeted by soft jazz music floating throughout the expanse of the apartment.  
“Chris?”  
I drop my purse on a nearby end table, hang up my coat and slip off my shoes before going to the kitchen. I feel a usual bout of unease, my brain asking whether or not I should go back to our room or not to see if he’s there. My curious side wins out and I walk to the back half of the apartment. As expected, I don’t make it far as I get close to the Guest Room. I can hear the dull sound of repetitive slapping and the high pitch squeal of a young woman clearly enjoying it. I look down at the sign he puts on the door whenever the room is being used: _Do Not Disturb_. A forked tail extends out from the letters and I feel my body heat up.  
“I hate that fucking sign.”   
I change out of my work clothes and pour myself a glass of Crown Royal before going off to hide in my studio. This was my place to escape whenever I needed it. I did my art here, read here, and just hung out and listened to my music in peace here. Chris made sure I would have my own private place when I moved in even going as far as to knock out the wall of his office to expand the room just so I could have more space.   
I have my headphones on as I eye a piece I’m working on, taking a sip of my drink. I’m so lost in my own world, I jump at the feel of a rough hand caressing my shoulder before it removes my headphones. I turn to see Chris smirking. He’s in a tank top and baggy sweat pants and looks as good as always.   
“Hey, Angel. How long have been home?”  
His nickname for me usually makes me melt but my sour mood doesn’t allow for that now.

“About an hour. I wasn’t expecting you to have a play date today.” I toss back the remainder of my drink.   
“Neither was I. And I thought you don’t drink before dinner?”   
The tone of his voice when he asks the question has a certain air to it that sends the smallest of shivers down my spine. I shrug, trying not to show my annoyance. “Felt like having one today.”   
He stares at me for a second trying to read my expression but I give nothing away as I turn back to my canvas.  
I’m used to two personas with this man; Chris is my sweet, doting boyfriend of 8 months who always wants to cook with me and gives me foot rubs after stressful workdays. Chris laughs with his entire chest, has a sparkle in his eyes and only wants to spoil me. Chris respects who I am and does everything in his power to make me feel loved. Chris loves that I’m independent but that I let him in. Chris is almost the textbook definition of perfection...  
And then there’s _Him_ ; Sir, Master, the strong, unrelenting Dom. He is stern, commanding, never takes no for answer. He is the one who is unleashed behind the closed door of the Guest Room whenever he brings some leggy girl home looking to be manhandled for a couple hours. He loves submission, to have someone weak and completely at his mercy. He is the animal that stays caged whenever I’m around. When I first learned about Him, I made it clear that the Master and slave dynamic he was accustomed to in past relationships wasn’t at all suitable for me. My limits were concrete even for him and luckily he accepted that even though his other side was itching to be unleashed. To compromise, I was willing to let him continue to partake in those activities so long as I wasn’t around. We made up an arrangement: he doesn’t tell me about his girls or what he does with them, never allows them to go anywhere but the Guest Room and they are to never interact with me if I’m around. The arrangement worked fine at first. He got his rocks off with them and afterwards, he would devote his attention to me in whatever way I want. It wasn’t until around the fourth month when I noticed his newest pet, Mary, was coming over more and more each week and was seemingly very clingy and every bit as hungry for attention as I was. I thought I was mature enough not to get jealous but I think deep down I knew it was a matter of time until I could no longer deal with this.   
Chris wraps his arms around me. “Are you going to help me with dinner?”   
More than anything I just want to be alone with my thoughts. Food was the furthest thing from my mind right now.   
“I really want to finish this piece. I’ll join you in a bit.”   
I don’t wait for a response as I place my headphones back over my ears and continue painting.   
  


* * *

Dinner was sort of awkward. Chris was trying his best to figure out what was wrong and part of me felt bad for being bitchy. He really had no idea how I was being affected by things lately and only wanted to understand. My petty side refused to budge however, dodging questions at each turn until I retreated back to my studio for another hour.   
I wrapped up my painting and went to our room to take a shower. Chris lounged on the bed as he focused on some papers in his lap, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Grabbing my towel, I head to the bathroom. The shower was always one of my favorite things about this apartment. The overhead faucet was perfect. I took my time washing and detangling my hair to soak up as much of the hot water as I could simply because I loved how it felt.   
As I stepped out of the shower and dried off, I noticed my lacy black negligee laid out on the chaise nearby with a red thong on top. I rolled my eyes and grinned knowing Chris must have snuck this in here for a reason. I moisturized my whole body before slipping on the thong and negligee. Gathering my hair on top of my head in a messy bun, I brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom. Chris was still buried in papers but some of them had been moved to the nightstand.   
I made my way over and slipped the papers from his fingers before crawling onto his lap and resting my arms around his neck. He looked up at me as he removed his glasses and set them inside their case.   
“I suspect these were left in the bathroom for me to find for a reason,” I said.   
Chris shrugged. “Is it wrong for a man to want to see his beautiful girlfriend in lingerie without having ulterior motives?”   
“In your case, there’s always an ulterior motive.”   
His hands gently rub over my thighs. “You think you know me so well.”   
“I do.”   
He searches my eyes before he says, “I can tell you’re bothered by something. When you’re relaxed, you usually open up to me. In my mind, the best way to get you to do that is make you feel good. A hot bath or a shower, a nice back rub and you’re putty. I just want to know what’s going on so I can fix it, whatever it is.”   
I sigh. He’s trying. That’s worth something, isn’t it? If I tell him what I’m feeling though, how much will it affect our relationship?   
I make the mistake of looking into those baby blues for too long and suddenly I have no choice but to tell the truth.   
“I don’t want you to see Mary anymore. The arrangement we made? I hate it now and I can’t stand the thought of you fucking other girls. At first, I could handle it because at the end of the day you were mine and that’s all that mattered. Who you choose to spank, gag and tie up in the that room is between you and them but I can’t handle it anymore. I want you to myself. I’ll be a sub, try to adapt to the things you like. I just want you to stop seeing other girls. Otherwise... I don’t know.”   
Chris’ brows furrowed. “How long have you felt like this?”   
“Four months now?”   
“Angel, why didn’t you come to me sooner? I’ve told you before how important communication is to me. If we’re not on the same level, we won’t work and I want this to work. Yes, I enjoy letting that side of myself out but with the others, it’s never about sex. Not for me anyway. I don’t sleep with anyone else but you. With them, it’s about control. It’s a give and take that we both thoroughly enjoy. You told me how you felt about those dynamics and I understood how it wasn’t for you and that’s fine. You don’t have to partake in any of that if you don’t want to. But if you truly want me to stop, I will.”   
My heart raced. Did I really overthink all of this? My knowledge of BDSM and anything related only extended so far. Maybe I got a picture in my head of what I thought it was when it was something completely different.   
“Really? I don’t want you to resent me if you stop. I want you to be happy but I’d be lying if I said I was okay with this continuing.”   
“I’m sure. I’m not one of these guys who has to have things one way or another. Was I happy when you brought up that arrangement? Of course. You not being okay with it now doesn’t change anything. I love you, Angel. I want you to be happy in this relationship. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me things, understand?”   
I nod my head. Immediately Chris firmly grabs my chin. “I want to hear it.”   
The way he says it makes my insides turn to jelly. This small action somehow makes me wet.   
“I understand.”   
Chris smiles. “Good girl.”   
I shift uncomfortably on his lap, not sure how to feel about my body’s reaction. I build up enough courage to ask, “What if I wanted to learn the submissive thing? Would you teach me?”   
“Do you want to learn?”   
I shrug. “I don’t know. I... what you just did. I think I liked it.”   
An eyebrow raises as Chris gives me a half smile. “What did you like?”   
“The way you said what you said, the way you grabbed me. I feel weird but I liked it I think. I don’t know why.”   
“Do you like my being assertive or the fact that I praised you after I asked you to do something?”   
I thought about it and suddenly remembered a few other times when Chris would tell me not to bite my nails or remember to do something. He wasn’t controlling or overly demanding but he had enough authority in his voice to let me know he was serious. Part of me liked that about him.   
“The assertiveness. Something about how you tell me to do things. Does that make me submissive?”   
Smiling at my cluelessness, Chris shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Angel. You discovered something you like. I can slowly implement it into different situations in different ways if you’d like.”   
“Even during sex?”   
“If that’s what you want. You have the power here.”   
My preconceived notions about things were proving to be wrong. I was under the assumption that being submissive had more negative connotations but right in this moment, just from a simple command, I felt differently. Of course I wasn’t going to fall into a dynamic so easily but Chris was willing to teach me things and suddenly I was eager to learn.   
“Will you tell me to do something else?” I asked innocently.   
Chris gave me a wicked grin as he leaned forward to kiss me.   
“Be a good girl and lie down.” 

* * *

I felt like I had been awakened. After that night with Chris, I was slowly being introduced bit by bit into his world. He started off small; Little requests or demands in and out of the bedroom were met with praise that I was starting to like. I was opening up to more possibilities. The praise led to wanting him to be a little rougher with me in bed. Being rough in bed led to wanting to be blindfolded while he fucked me. Being blindfolded led to wanting to be tied up. And being tied up led to spankings. Chris was loving every bit of me opening up to him and wanting to experiment with some things. We managed to find a perfect balance.   
  


One night in particular, I came home from work angry at something ridiculous that had transpired before I left. I unintentionally took it out on Chris and after talking it out, he switched gears. I found myself bent over his lap as he laid 10 slaps to my bare ass.   
“Get undressed,” he ordered.   
I stripped myself of every piece of clothing before Chris bent me over the bed, nudging my knees apart. His fingers played between my folds collecting the wetness that had gathered there.   
“You’re making a mess, Angel. Is it because of the spanking or because you think I’m going to fuck you?”   
Before, I was almost afraid of Him. I didn’t want anything to do with Him. Now, I welcomed Him with open arms. And legs.   
“I want you to fuck me. Please.”   
“Look at my Angel begging for me. So cute.”   
I squirmed against the bed impatiently. He loved teasing.   
“Please fuck me, Sir. I want to feel you.”   
I felt him cover my body with his, his lips millimeters from my ear. His beard tickled my cheek as he spoke.   
“You want it rough, Angel?”   
“Yes. Please.” I was breathless and he hadn’t even done anything yet.   
He stood back up and I was suddenly lifted onto the bed.   
“Ass up, legs spread. Show me what’s mine.”   
I did exactly as I was told, arching my back and opening my legs. I could feel the stickiness of my arousal coating my thighs. The bed depressed behind me and I could feel Chris easing inside me at an agonizing pace making sure I felt every inch of him filling me up. I let out a deep sigh that turned into a moan as he finally bottomed out. Pulling back, he thrusted into me with a hard slam. He took his time building up his pace until he was pounding me into the mattress. The way he fucked me was like he never wanted me to forget the feeling of him being inside me even after it was over. I threw my ass back against him matching his thrusts, my toes curling as he hit a spot deep inside that always took my breath away. Chris grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, the arch in my back making for him to hit a new angle.   
“So fucking good,” I groaned.   
“You love being used like this don’t you, my good girl?”   
“Yes, Sir. Please make me come. I’m so close.”   
I felt his free hand wrap around my throat and squeeze hard enough to add some pressure but not completely restrict my breathing.   
“I can feel that tight little cunt squeezing my cock. You really wanna come, Angel?”   
“Please! Let me come, Sir!”   
He kept up his unrelenting pace as he pulled my hair harder and placed a bruising kiss on my lips.   
“Let go, baby. Come on my cock like a good little slut.”   
A wave crashed over my entire body and nearly made me black out. It was the first time an orgasm made me scream. My vision was covered in spots and my limbs had gone limp.   
“That’s a good girl. Turn around and open your mouth.”   
I don’t know how I was able to do it but I was on my back taking his dick in my mouth as he came. The way he growled as he emptied himself into my mouth was one of the sexiest things. I swallowed every drop greedily and continued sucking him off until he began to shake.   
“That’s enough, Angel. Fuck, you got it all.”   
I pulled away with a giggle as he looked down at me with a satisfied smile. Laying on top of me, his gave me a kiss.   
“I really was missing out all that time. I think you’ve sullied me. Can’t call me an angel anymore,” I said catching my breath.   
Chris stroked my face softly. “You’ll always be my Angel. Even when you get a bit of the devil in you.”


End file.
